You Can't Hide Beautiful
by luinloriel
Summary: It's amazing how a simple question can change a person's life forever... Come and see what it does to Draco and Hermione's look on life. fixed and reposted!...
1. Chapter 1 three weeks to go

Chapter 1- Three weeks to go

A/N: Hi all you out there in fanfiction land. If you've happened to stumble across my borrowed plot I thank for you time and I hope you enjoy the story. In case you haven't read the signs posted, this story is not the property of a poor wannabe author, I'm just trying to keep the lawyers off my back, so if you really feel like taking someone to court, please go find someone that can afford it. All plots, characters, themes, etc… belong to JK Rowling and Co.

A/N#2- for some reason I can't get italics to work, so these symbols () are going to represent italics. Kapeesh?

------------------------------------------

"Granger, stop! Wait up!"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione replied as Draco Malfoy casually came up from behind her. She crossed her arms, turned and gave him her best sneer.

"Come now, don't be like that. Just for the record love, sneers don't look good on you. You just don't have the facial structure to pull one off." He smiled at her as he said this- a genuine smile void of mockery and malice.

"I honestly have no Idea what you are talking about."

"I think you do. As soon as I said your name your body tensed, you crossed your arms, and immediately became defensive. Come on I thought we were passed all this childish nonsense." Hermione couldn't help but see the slight hurt showing in Draco's eyes, as he exaggerated a pouty face.

Hermione uncrossed her arms and hung them at her side in a relaxed gesture, and took a slow and calculated step towards the boy. As she locked her eyes on his she noticed a spark enter his eye that hadn't been there a moment ago. A small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"Better?" she whispered

"Much." He replied just as quietly.

Taking a miniscule step back, she asked, "So. Was there a specific reason for stopping me in the middle of an empty hallway? Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Malfoy? Because if you are, it'll have to wait until we get back to our Head rooms. I have important studying that needs to be done."

"Oh you do not. If you didn't pick up another quill until our N.E.W.Ts in 6 months you'd still end up with the best marks of our year."

With a blush red enough to rival Ron's hair she made a small snort-like sound and said "yeah right."

"And honestly, no I wasn't trying to seduce you. I think it was the other way around. I just wanted to ask you a private question, and was hoping to catch you without the other two members of the golden trio. May I?"

"May you what? Ask me a question? I think you already have." At seeing his face fall slightly in disappointment, she giggled and said "go ahead and shoot. What is this question?"

"This isn't the question, but could we go somewhere a bit more, um… private?"

"Draco you might not have noticed but we're in a deserted hallway, I don't think it gets anymore private."

"Exactly, we're in a hallway, a public hallway, which means that at any moment, any person in this building could come around a corner and see us together. We agreed to keep 'us' private, right?"

"Fine. The old animagi room should be empty, and there are cushions in there so we don't have to sit on the floor, although if we can only find one, we might have to share…"

"Woman, you're really pushing it. Let's get into the room and then we can talk."

"Fine."

The couple split up at that point and went in opposite directions heading for the same destination. Ten minutes later found Draco sitting on the only un-ripped cushion left in the room and Hermione perched comfortably on his lap.

"So what's this insanely important question you couldn't ask me in a hallway,that we had to go up three flights of stairs to get to the only classroom in the whole school guaranteed not to be occupied?"

"Will you go to the Yuletide ball with me in three weeks?"

"… … … What?" she replied after picking her jaw up off the floor.

"I said, 'will you go to…"

'I heard what you said. What I meant to say was 'why'?"

With his head cocked to one side and a puzzled look on his face, Draco asked the obvious question (A/N just for the record I never claimed that Hermione was good with non-logical questions. Show of hands for those who would give an automatic YES!!!…) (Authoress raises hand as high in the air as it'll go)

What on earth do you mean 'why'? I thought it was a simple yes or no question but you have to go turn it into 20 questions!"

"I'm sorry. You caught me off guard there. I thought you wanted to keep our relationship quiet until the War was over, and Voldemort was gone for good. Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I'm just sick of keeping secrets. I tired of hiding. But most of all I'm tired of pretending that I don't care when you pretend to flirt with Longbottom. It kills me every time you give him a hug that suggests more than friendship, and I want to kill him when he tries to make good on that suggestion. Hermione, I love you, you know I do, and the moment Ol' Voldie's gone I'm putting the biggest Blue Emerald I can find on your finger and I'm going to beg you to be my wife."

A Blue Emerald? I've only heard of two Blue Emeralds on the planet and I know for a fact that one of them is at the bottom of the North Atlantic. How on Earth did you acquire the other one?"

"I have my ways. When I slip that ring on your finger you will be the only person on the planet to own one. Then everyone will know exactly how important you are, in both the wizarding and the Muggle world." Hermione blushed slightly as she replied with a small 'oh'.

"Now back to my original question which you still haven't answered…"

"Of course I'll go with you. How could you possibly think that I would turn down the chance? I was planning on skipping out on the party completely because I didn't want to be stuck at a table with some guy I don't love and have to watch you socialize with the other pureblooded women and have to pretend that I don't exist. It kills me every time that Parkinson bitch latches onto your arm and starts spouting off on how she was going to be married to the most eligible pureblooded wizard after the war was over. Implying that Harry was going to be killed and that you were going to honor the marriage contract that your parents signed right after you were born." Draco didn't have to look in Hermione's eyes to see that she was desperately trying to hold back the river of tears that were threatening to break free of her lids. He could definitely hear it in her voice.

"Hermione, you were going to stay behind because of me?" Draco looked deeply ashamed at the thought of the woman he loved abandoning her final Yule ball just because they couldn't go together.

"Yes I figured that if I couldn't go with the man I love then I wouldn't be going at all. I didn't want to go alone because, it would make me look pathetic and picky. People would talk about how the lowly mudblood thinks that she's good enough that she should have her pick of dates, when there were more than a few other mudbloods to choose from, she should feel grateful to be going, period." The dam broke and she began to sob. Draco pulled her closer onto his lap and tried as best he could to soothe her.

"Shhh, it's okay love, nobody's going to say that about you. If anything they'd be talking about how secure of your own identity you must be to have the courage to arrive on your own. Like you told me last year, you don't need a date to have a good time as long as you have good friends around. Right?"

It took a couple more minutes of gentle comfort before Hermione slowly pulled back and wiped away what was left of her tears. "Right. And I'm sorry."

"For what? Crying all over my silk shirt?" Draco managed to pull a weak smile from her frown.

"No… well… yes that too. I'm sorry for getting so emotional over a stupid dance like that. Did I ruin your shirt too badly?"

"Who cares? It's just a shirt. It's not like it can't be washed. Hermione why didn't you tell me that gong to the ball was so important to you. We could have made different arrangements, hell I would have announced our relationship earlier if I had known hat you were so unhappy."

"But you said that it was too dangerous for us to reveal our true feelings until voldemort was gone."

"Well really it is, but if we announce it at the dance then we can get engaged on Christmas Eve if you wanted to."

"Why me?"

"Now that I think about it, it would probably be better if we… I beg your pardon? What do you mean 'why you'?"

"I mean why do you want to marry me? Why are we together?"

" Why are we together? I can't believe you have to ask me this! Hermione I love you! I think I have since the first time I called you a mudblood. I was 12 years old and very confused about these feelings I had never felt before. I automatically fell back onto the training my father had given me about purebloods being superior to those of diluted blood. After a while it just became a habit and I couldn't break it. I found it easier to deal with at the time than the thoughts running through my head and the hormones through my body. But then you came to me in 5th year and asked for my help, and I think I fell all over again.

"Do you remember that day in 5th year when father came up to the school and demanded that I be released to him 4 days early? It was right before Easter."

"Umm… yeah I do. He made quite the scene in the middle of the entrance hall, when Dumbledore told him that you were… how did he put it again?"

"I believe his exact wording was 'indisposed at the moment, and even if he weren't, he has too good a heart to face the corruption waiting for him, when you take him to Voldemort.' "

"Yup that was it. What about it?"

"When he came to school that day he was under the strictest orders to have me delivered to Voldemort's side immediately. It seems that Ol' Voldie was getting sick of Lucius' failures, but didn't want to give up the Malfoy's financial support. So Lucius was ordered to have me brought in for an immediate marking and initiation, because I was to replace him in Voldemort's inner circle. Pansy of course… you knew that Pansy is-was a death eater right?" a slight nod both answered his question and urged him to continue. "Pansy told me beforehand what my initiation was to be in order to prepare myself, when the time came. A death eater's first task is always given to them prior to actually being told by Voldemort. It's a tactic they do so that when the information is given the rookie, no surprise or other facial expression is given. Voldemort sees emotion as a weakness and won't hesitate to punish the victim accordingly…"

"That's absolutely barbaric!" the look of horror on Hermione's face was proof enough that he had indeed picked the right side that day. It didn't take long before the look of horror turned to the dawning of comprehension "your initiation task. It was to eliminate Snape, wasn't it."

"Yeah it was. They figured 'hey if we make him kill not only his mentor and godfather but the man who had been a major player on both sides of the chess board, then there's nothing that proves he's not completely loyal. Do you remember what you told me that day when you found out that Snape was on the hit list of both Voldemort and Dumbledore's little warrior- Potter?"

"Of course I do. I told you flat out that I knew you really were a good person, and that you just needed better influence in your life than a death eater father. As well as the fact that I knew you would make a good, moral decision when the time came to choose."

"And now you fully know the decision I made. Not only did I defy my father, and lose my birthright, I dissed the dark Lo- Voldemort and technically betray my heritage. But I think that the best decision i could have ever make was the one where I decided that I wanted to earn -and keep- your trust and love. Some days I still can't believe that I'm dating the smartest and most beautiful witch in Hogwarts."

Hermione made a sound of disbelief. "Phff, I may be smart but I'm by no means beautiful. My hair controls me rather than the other way around, and I have a next-to-nothing figure. The only reason I have normal size teeth is because of that misfired hex you sent at harry in 4th year."

Draco had the good grace to slightly blush at the memory. "Thanks. I'd forgotten about it until jut now. But honestly, you are beautiful. How you style your hair is just another part of who you are. That messy 'I couldn't-care-less' bun held together with a Muggle pencil is all part of your individual charm. As for you figure, I think you are perfectly proportioned-"

"But the other girls have more… curves and they have no qualms about flaunting them."

"And that does not interest me at all. You have just as many curves as they do, but while their willing to show everyone, everything, you have enough modesty to try and hide your figure, but not so much that you seem like a prude." He leaned forward slightly and gave her a kiss.

"You know we seem to have slipped off topic again. Not to mention that we've been hiding up here for almost two and a half-hours. Ron and Harry are probably looking for me, and Zabini is more than likely trying to hunt you down."

"Why do you still call Blaise by his last name? I've made an honest effort to not terrorize Potter and Weasley. I'm not quite to the point where I'm buddy-buddy with them, but I am trying. You know this right?"

I do. But it's hard to undo 6 years of formality in next to no time. I am giving a 100 honest effort at being civil and almost friendly It's just going to take some time. I mean Zab-Blaise is the only other person in this school that knows about us… other than the death-eater offspring that know of your betrayal."

"I know baby, I know."

"Not to change the subject yet again, it's actually going back to our main topic. What am I going to do about a gown? I don't have anything appropriate for the ball and with less than three weeks I have no time to go shopping. I know for a fact that my gown from my last ball doesn't fit anymore."

"Obviously. Every male in the school will vouch for the fact that you have definitely filled out since fourth year. Are you still in contact with Viktor Krum?"

Faint blush. "Yeah. He owls me every once in a while to keep in touch and get updates on his friends and whatnot. He's still playing Quidditch and isn't dating anyone at the moment. Umm… I think that in his last post he said that he's been given the task to try and recruit Harry ASAP… before some other team tries. And though he grumbled about it for quite a while I think there may be more to the effort than just getting Harry onto the team. We all know that Harry's as straight as the loop-de-loop on a roller coaster. Did you know that he's given up on wanting to be an Auror? Yeah, he says that after this war is done –as long as he survives- he wants to leave England and all his bad memories behind. He's thinking either Canada or the US where there are still fairly large wizarding communities, but personally I think he has his heart set on Australia…"

"Amazing. You are truly amazing…"

"What did I do?"

"I asked you about Krum and the topic has once again turned to Harry hasn't it?"

Hermione threw her hand to her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh my God! I didn't even realize I'd done it." A giggle escaped her mouth before she could even think about restraining it. "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to. Forgive me?" she gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips.

Mmm… I don't know. ' He said in a slightly singsong voice. "I think it's going to take a lot more than that poor excuse of a chicken peck to win my forgiveness. Care to try again?'

In response to his challenge, Hermione shifted her position on his lap so that when she settled back down she was straddled over his hips. Then she dipped her head and kissed him deeply, lightly running her tongue over his lips as she waited for permission to enter. Draco greedily obliged.

(A/N sorry I'm horrible with descriptive make outs but I really wanted to add one to this story, so this is where it's going to end. PLEASE DON"T SHOOT!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After several minutes, the need for oxygen finally overcame their need for each other and they reluctantly broke apart.

"Am I forgiven now?" Hermione asked in between gasps and pants.

"Definitely. Although there is more to be done tonight you know. This classroom may be deserted but that doesn't stop other sex-deprived teenagers from staking out the room for 'private' use, now does it?" A crazy but gorgeous grin was plastered on his face at the sight of her 1000-watt blush as she thought of the possibility of being caught with her pants down- literally. "So we're cool about the dance?"

"Except for the slight problem of no dress, yes I would say we're 'cool' as you put it."

"Your dress is a minor problem. And it is not one that you are allowed to worry about. I will have everything dealt with. The only thing I want you to worry about is getting to the main hall on time looking absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. Clear?" the arrogance radiating off of Draco at the moment was almost enough to remind Hermione of the blond death-eater wannabe she knew from her first three years of school, but them she saw the warm smile on his face and realized that he was toying with her.

"Crystal." Another kiss followed the agreement.

Minute that felt like seconds later, Hermione came to a realization, and quickly ripped her mouth from his. "What are you using to pay for a dress? I know that your father disowned you after you refused the Dark Lord, so how could you possibly afford one of the ball gowns at Madam Malkine's?"

'Easy. I'm not going to Madame's. I plan on going to Lady Sarah's Formal Dress and Gowns, the selection is vaster and the quality more than four times anything you'd find in Daigon Alley. There's also the small fact that I've been going to Lady Sarah since I was a toddler, and she's always given me an awesome discount on everything I need. As for whether I'm able to able to afford one, when mother died I was named her only heir and so I became the only person allowed to touch her share of the Black fortune. Though I have nowhere near what I did when I was the sole Malfoy heir, with the interest earned from her fortune over the last 20 years alone, I have enough to live comfortably by for several generations, so no worries my love."

"I didn't know that. I just didn't want you spending a fortune on a dress if you couldn't afford it."

"I promise you with every bone in my body that there is more than enough for us to get by on, even if it were only until we got settled and decide what we're dong with the rest of our lives. Now will you pleeaase let me buy you a dress worthy of you?"

"Okay, okay. I yield to your persuasions, though I still don't understand why you're so insistent that I get a robe from Lady Sarah, when a normal dress from Madame Malkine would have been fine for me."

"It's simple really, love. I know that you try really hard to try and hide that gorgeous body of yours, but there is one thing that you can't hide, no matter how hard you try." His face broke out into a smug smirk at the puzzlement showing in hers.

"And what is that?'

"I'll tell you at the ball." And with that he lifted her off of him, stood up as gracefully as possible, and walked out the door.

He had plans to execute…


	2. Chapter 2 four days to go

Chapter 2-four days to go

A/N once again I'd like to remind everyone that nothing you see here belongs to me. If anyone is thinking about suing me for stealing this amazing plot, please save your money for the last book. It all belongs to Mrs. JK Rowling.

Just a reminder that these lil' guys mean italics ( ) as I can't get the shortcuts to work…

And now on with the show!

As the weeks preceding the Yule ball flew by, Draco became more and more secretive, and Hermione was getting more and more testy. On more than one occasion she would send a younger student fleeing from the room in tears.

It came down to the point where every student -except for Ron, Harry, and Ginny of course- decided that it was better for their sanity to altogether ignore and avoid the female portion of the golden trio.

Although her three best friends stood by her like always, none of them could figure out what was wrong with the girl or that it was a certain blond that had her in a tizzy. All they knew was that their friend had gone from a straight O goody-goody Gryffindor, to the hot headed wicked Bitch of the tower.

Finally nobody could stand it any more (and I mean nobody!), and Ron was given the horrid task of talking to her. it took until 4 days before the ball to corner her outside NEWT transfiguration.

"Hey Hermione, can I ask you something?"

She braced herself mentally for the explosion that for sure was coming. "Sure Ron, what's bugging you?"

"How long have you been going with Malfoy?"

"…Wha-?" was all the dumbstruck Hermione could get out. That's definitely not what she was expecting. "How long have I what?"

"Come on Hermy, don't play dumb, you're too smart to pull it off. I know that you and the Ferret are together, I was just wondering how long it's been going on and if this is why you've been so cranky these last 2 ½ weeks. I may not be the brightest tool in the chandelier but I do pick up on most things eventually.

Hermione picked up on Ron's pitiful attempt at the Muggle saying but didn't bother correcting him because it suited him. She was still trying to figure out how he found out about them. As far as she knew they had been really careful about how, when and where they met. They didn't pass any meaningful glances it the few classes they shared, and she knew for certain that their rooms ensured total privacy, so there was no chance of anyone walking in on them.

"How on Earth did you find out about us? We were extremely careful not to give anything away!"

"Easy. When I was little mom would always tell me that when two people fought more than usual, or were going out of their way to humiliate the other, more than likely it meant that they liked each other. You and Malfoy were a perfect example of that."

"Wow. My mom used to say the exact same thing to me as well, I just never thought about it referring to me until now." She was fairly dazed by now at the thought of a common saying blowing the cover she and Draco had worked so hard to keep in place, so easily.

"So how long? You've all but verbally admitted it."

"Since the middle of 5th year, just before Easter break."

"That long? Wow, I thought I picked up on it fast this time, and that you guys were still new… guess not. So I'm guessing your not going to the ball together since nobody but we four know about you guys.'

"That was the plan…"

"So as a friend, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Actually, what I was going to say, was that it was the plan until a little over two weeks. Draco asked me to go with him, and I of course said yes. We are planning on publicly announcing our relationship there."

"Oh"

"Yeah. So I'm sorry. But what happened with Lavender? You two seemed to be getting really close weren't you?"

"Yeah we were planning on going together, but then she heard from Pavarti, who heard from Ginny, who heard from… whoever that you weren't going to the dance, so she suggested (more like threatened my sex life) that I ask you to go with me. I was the obvious choice because you're my best friend and Harry sure isn't going to go with a girl."

"So what would have happened if I said no?"

"Then I would have gone alone and hooked up with Lava later on. Her 'date' knows that it's not real."

"Ok then I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no. Someone has already asked me. And I said 'yes'."

Ron grinned widely "you really like repeating yourself don't you?"

"Why? What did I say?"

"Back in 4th year when I asked you to go with me you fed me that exact same line. The only difference is that this time I actually believe you."

"You remember that? You can't even remember homework assignment at the end of each day."

"Correction, I choose to forget assignments. I only remember things i think are important enough to bother with." 

"Of course you do." She didn't even bother trying to reprimand him for his attitude. She had seen his OWL's and even she couldn't complain about the marks he'd received.

"So you and Malfoy huh? Never would have thought I'd have to accept him as my third B.I.L"

"B.I.L?"

"Brother-in-law. You know that I think of you as a sister, so whomever you end up marrying is going to end up my third B.I.L."

"Three…? Me and Ginny, I understand but who's the third?"

Harry of course. He and Kevin have gotten very close in the last year and a half."

"Oh!" Hermione slapped her head stupidly. "Of course, how could I forget Harry?"

'Honestly it had slipped my mind as well until Lavender brought it up, and told me to ask you." Ron blushed heavily as he said this, he was even more ashamed then her at the thought of forgetting his best friend.

"Anyway, the answer to your question is yes, you are going to have to accept Draco as family, because he and I are really serious about our relationship."

"Has he asked you to marry him yet?"

"Not formally, but he all but proposed 3 weeks ago, after he asked me to go with him to the ball. Besides even if he did, we've both agreed that we should wait until after this war is over before talking about forever. "

"That's understandable. I think a lot of the students in our year are following that line of thought. Personally, I was planning on asking Lavender to marry me at the leaving feast. We've been talking about it and neither of us want to put our lives on hold just because there's a war going on."

"That makes sense. Especially when you and I are Harry's best friends and usually get caught in the crossfire, somehow. When the final battle comes there's a very good chance that neither of us will make it back. And now Draco's in the same boat as us because he openly defied Voldemort, if any of the death eaters find him on the field he's history.

"Yeah I guess I see where you're going with this. I mean if you two start talking about the future, then one or both of you die, then there's a lot of unfinished business, and even more pain involved. Ok time to switch topics. This one is getting way too depressing for Christmas. Since you are obviously going to the ball now do you have your dress picked out yet?

"No… yes… I don't know. I don't even know what it's going to look like. Draco won't let me see it until Christmas Eve, the night of the party. He is thoroughly peeving me off. He's being a royal pain in the you-know-where. I'm not allowed to help in any way-"

"And I bet that's driving you absolutely batty isn't it? Not being in control of something? Not being able to make plans because you have no idea where things stand?" a new voice interrupted Hermione's tirade.

Shocked, both lion's whirled around and stared at the blond snake standing not six feet away.

"Draco! I didn't hear you come up behind me." Hermione exclaimed surprised.

"I gathered that from you little rant just now." Draco's cheeky smirk resurfaced for a moment. " I'm assuming from your conversation that Weas- I mean Ron knows about us then?

"Yeah, he actually confronted me about it."

Attention suddenly shifted from the brunette to the redhead in amazement. "You figured it out on your own? How? Were we that obvious? Who else knows? How many others suspect?" Draco was nearing hysterics at the thought of being found out before they were ready.

"Woah, chill out a bit there. One question at a time now. Let me see if I caught all of that. Yes I figured it out on my own. Umm… like I told Hermy, the way you two were acting it was clear that you were both interested in each other, you two took it far beyond the casual hatred. No you weren't obvious; I just knew where to look. As far as I know, only Lavender knows and that's only because I asked for her female opinion. She was the fourth person I was referring to by the way." A small oh of realization was all he got out of Hermione "And finally I don't think anyone else suspects. Not even Harry and you know how intuitive he is. Was that everything?"

Draco quickly thought back at what all he'd asked before replying "Yeah that was everything. Man why can't you be like that in class? The teachers would flip! Especially McGonagall."

"I know, and personally I don't feel like being held responsible for killing my teacher. She'd have a heart attack if I started actively participating in class."

Hermione and Draco shook their heads in unison over Ron's blatant hatred of school work.

"How considerate of you to put the health of an old professor, over the importance of your education." Draco gushed mockingly.

"Yeah, poor McGonagall almost went into shock over my OWL results. Figured that I had somehow gotten passed her anti cheating charms. But Gods was it a nightmare when she finally figured out that I really knew what I was talking about. I swear she tried to turn me into another Hermy…" an exaggerated shutter was what followed before he added "No offence Hermy." with a grin that clearly stated he wasn't sorry.

"None taken" she grinned back. As it was an old joke between the pair about her over-enthusiastic outlook on learning, she was able to laugh at the other wise insult.

A giggle escaped Draco's lips before he could catch it, and Hermione tried -and failed- to glare at the both of them. She was still smiling when she said "Oh stop giggling Draco, it's not funny, and Ron…with that attitude you'll never make the grades you need to get into the Auror program. You know that you need at least an "Exceeds Expectations" in order to be accepted. That includes Potions."

A slight gleam caught the girls' eye when she faintly heard the ginger haired boy mumble, 'yeah I know.' But knew that nothing else would come, so she quickly looked at her watch. 

"Oh man! I'm going to be late for charms!"

"Lunch is over? I wasted my precious food time talking to the ferret? Ugh… I don't feels so good now." Ron pretended to faint. "Somebody catch me. I'm feeling woozy…" He caught himself just before he hit the floor. "What's the matter Malfoy? Can't help a sick guy? It's partially your fault you know."

"Oh shut it Weasel. I –" a glance at Hermione quickly shut Draco's mouth, until he finally finished with "I have to run too. DADA starts in 10 minutes."

"I guess so. I have a free period so I'm stealing Harry from Kevin and going down to Hagrid's for tea. See you both later.'

And so the three 17-year-olds split up and went their separate ways.

Ron's quote comes from the TV show "Reba". I love that show, and am overjoyed that I was able to fit a line from it into my humble story. In other words… it ain't mine.

A/N: I was re-reading my story, fixing mistakes that my wonderful readers pointed out to me (ie Blaise's last name) and noticed that Blaise also knows about the couple. Ron doesn't know this, and neither Draco nor Hermione thought to tell him about it at the moment.

I know it seems that Draco is whipped, but I promise, he isn't. He still has his Slytherin backbone, and continues to torment his peers. Just not in front of Hermione…;-) I guess he is kinda whipped…


	3. Chapter 3 the night of the ball

Chapter 3 night of the ball

FOR THE LAST TIME IT AIN'T MINE! The plot and characters and whatnot belong to Mrs. Rowling, and the song (for which this story is titled) belongs to Aaron Lines and Co. period.

One more time means italics.

Finally it was Christmas Eve and the night of the Yule Ball. As was the norm, student 4th year and above were able to attend, and everyone was enthusiastic. The student in 4th year were excited to the point of giddy as it was the first year that they were allowed to attend, while the 7th years were a little sad at the thought of it being their last ball before entering the adult world.

Hermione had extremely mixed feelings. All at the same time she was giddy, happy, nervous, scared, and about 50 other emotions that she couldn't describe at the moment. It was 4:00pm when she gave up on pacing and ran across the hall to the Head Boys room.

She knocked on the door and only had to wait a moment before it was flung open to reveal a very wet Draco Malfoy standing there, wearing nothing but a towel with snakes and broomsticks on it

"Hey Hermy. What brings you by?" as if he didn't know.

'I can't stand it anymore. I stayed away as long as humanly possible, honestly I did! I need to know what you were talking about that afternoon; I need something to do. The dance is in 3 hours and I can't even start to get ready because I have no idea what I'm wearing. Please! I'm going absolutely NUTTY! I've done nothing for the past three days except sit and think. I can't so my hair or assemble my accessories or anything like that. Will you PLEASE stop torturing me and let me help with something!? Anything!" she was close to sobbing by this time and was pretending to rip handfuls of her hair from her head in frustration.

"Actually luv there is something you can help me with. I tried to figure it out on my own but it turns out I need your help to fix this problem."

"Draco! We have less than 3 hours. There isn't enough time for… that."

"My, my Granger, what a dirty mind thou has. Just because I said I need your help…"

"Ok, ok. My mistake. What is it that you need help with then?"

He leads her over to his closet and gently covered her eyes. "No peeking now." "I'm not" Draco did something completely un-Malfoy-ish to make sure she wasn't peeking… he stuck his tongue out at her. Once satisfied that she wasn't looking, he opened the doors and the whispered into her ear "ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He removed his hand and it only took a couple seconds for her to readjust to the light, before she dropped her jaw in surprise.

Hanging in front of her were two of the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. Both were floor length, and had long elvish style sleeves that almost touched the floor on their own. That was where the similarities ended. The one on her left was a deep midnight blue, with a silver lining around the collar and hem, and translucent silver sleeves that looked almost like gauze, but was slightly coarse to the touch. The dress it's self, looked to be made of crushed velvet.

The dress to the right was an ice blue gown with straps at the shoulders with the sleeves starting halfway down the upper arm. The sleeve material matched the dresses. It was more slippery looking than the former, though not made of silk.

"So, what do you think? Do you like them? Would you like to pick one or should I?"

"Like them? I love them! How can I possibly only choose one? Ooh I'll have to try them both on first just to see what will look better. I'm stealing your bathroom for a bit."

"Did you need help with them? I've heard that one of the zippers stick if their not done up just right…"

"No, I think I can manage on my own, if I need your… assistance, I'll call." At that, without even waiting for a reply, she shut the bathroom door behind her.

It was almost 30 minutes later that Hermione emerged from the bathroom, carrying both dresses.

"You really know how to make a girl choose, don't you? I love them both so much but I think I'm going to go with the dark blue one. To me it feels more elegant and formal – better suited for a Yule Ball, don't you think?"

"You read my mind. When I first saw them, that is almost the exact thing I said. I felt that the light blue one is more of a festive dress, like for Graduation in June perhaps?"

"Perfect! I could see myself at the dance, just not in that dress. It's too light and… well, more suited for an energetic party. It wouldn't work for Christmas."

"I agree fully, now go start getting ready. You have less than two and a half hours to get ready. Do you have all the accessories you need?"

"I think so, but if I don't I know the charm to help everything match. So I'll see you around 7:00pm?"

"I was thinking maybe a little closer to 7:15pm. As it is officially our first date in the Wizarding World, I think we should make a grand entrance. If we're a little late, then almost everyone will be there, and I'll have the opportunity to show off my beautiful girlfriend to everybody. Sound good?"

"Perfect. I'll see you after 7 then."

Another quick kiss (ok not that quick. That just wouldn't be fun to write) and the two lovers were once again separated.

By 7:10pm Hermione was near hysterics. As only Hermione could do, she was second-guessing her decisions. Did her hair look all right? Was her makeup overdone? It was, wasn't it? She caked it on and if she went down looking like that, she'd get laughed right out of the hall. Just as she started walking towards the bathroom to wash it off, there was a knock at the door.

At the door stood none other than Draco himself, dressed similar to Hermione in design, but black instead of blue. His collar and cuffs had a silver lining, and the trim looked like real silver instead of just thread. At first glance it looked like writing, but upon closer inspection, Hermione saw that the design was actually made up of hundreds of little snakes intertwined.

"By Gods, Hermione, you look gorgeous! That dress looks like it was custom made for you."

Hermione was actually surprised by this comment. "You mean it wasn't? But it fits so perfectly in every way!"

"Unfortunately I was only able to give the shop your approximate sizes, and then I fell in love with the two designs and couldn't choose between them. But that's history, and I don't want to miss one more minute of the dance, talking about stuff we've already gone through. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes… oh wait, I need your help picking some jewelry. Ginny was over last week, and borrowed the only pieces that might have matched."

Draco walked over to Hermione's jewelry box and pretended to look through it. Then he went back to Hermione and wrapped –what felt like- an elegant choker around her throat. When finished fumbling with the clasp, he walked around to her front and put matching earrings in. Hermione was slightly confused, as she couldn't remember ever owning a choker, but then Draco softly pulled her to the mirror in the bathroom, when the light was activated, she let out a soft gasp at what Draco had chosen.

At the hollow of her throat, instead of the choker she thought it might be, there was a single strand of gold with three stones trailing down that looked either blue or green or both, depending on the light.

"Oh my God… they're beautiful. What kind of gem is that? It almost looks like the stone Prof. Lupin gave to Tonks when he proposed."

"It's similar in design but a completely different stone. What he gave her was a Mystic, or Fire topaz. They are generally green and purple in color. These are known as Garden Neptune Topaz. As you can see they are blue or green or both depending on the light, sort of like your aura. It's also a darker colored stone so it matches you dress. Do you truly like them?"

"Like them!? I couldn't possibly love them more! They're absolutely perfect! Thank you. Now we have to go so that I can show them off. Let's go!"

Hermione practically carried Draco down the four flights of stairs leading to the great hall, but on the final landing, Draco dug his heels in and forced Hermione to stop. A simple glare had him hastily explaining his actions.

It would ruin out perfect image if we were to arrive all red and out of breath. Let's stop for a moment and regain out composure, then we can go knock their socks off."

"Why Draco Malfoy, you just used a Muggle saying. But I agree. I was just so excited all of a sudden to get to the Hall, I forgot about our plan. I keep imagining Harry and Parkinson's faces. Their looks alone will be worth keeping us a secret."

"What a Slytherin thought my dear. I'd say you've been well corrupted."

"Well I had a professional for a teacher. No one can throw insults around as easily as breathing like you can."

"Ah flattery, that will get you everywhere darling. Ready to dazzle the lowlies with our brilliance?" He offered her his arm as he asked. 

"Absolutely." A radiant grin suddenly appeared on Hermione's face as she slipped her hand into the crook of her offered arm.

Then as one, they turned and continued their journey down to the Great Hall.

Where is she?" Harry asked Ron. "You know who she's going with, I know you do. That's why you're so calm about all of this."

"Relax Harry, yes I know who Mione's going with. She's perfectly safe; besides, she was saying that she and her date wanted to make a grand entrance. That's why she's late."

"So you can't give me any clue as to who this guy, ok fine. But its 7:30 now, they should be here now. If they're not here by 7:45 I'm going to find her, safe or not."

"Harry…" Ron was starting to sound exasperated by this time. He still felt horrible about hiding Hermione's date from Harry, even though it was obvious that Harry was still hiding something huge from him and Hermione. Still he knew that it wasn't his place to break Hermione's confidence by telling Harry.

"Why don't you go find Kevin? Remember you promised him a couple dances. Go! I'll keep an eye out for Hermione." And with that Ron gave Harry a push toward the dance floor.

Harry found his boyfriend leaning against a far wall, chatting with Blaise Zabini. Since Kevin was a Ravenclaw, he didn't have a problem socializing with the snake. Likewise, Kevin was pureblooded so there was no conflict.

Harry whispered something in Kevin's ear, and after a nanosecond of thought, he nodded, and asked Blaise to excuse him. He was lead onto the dance floor where, Harry proceeded to wrap his arms around his neck. In return, Kevin put his around Harry's waist, and together they started swaying to the music.

They were only two minutes into the song when Kevin suddenly stopped, causing Harry to overstep, trip himself, and crash-land on the floor, pulling Kevin down after him.

"What happened? Why'd you stop?"

"Look at who just walked in." he nodded to the giant double doors of the Great Hall as he regained a vertical stance, and helped Harry back to his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Hermione's date is Draco Malfoy? When the hell did that happen?"

Kevin tried in vain to calm his hyperventilating boyfriend, but the damage had already been done. Everyone in the great hall had heard the outburst, including Draco and Hermione.

Hermione unsuccessfully tried to smother a snort of laughter when Harry suddenly dropped to the ground in a dead faint. Kevin, still in a semi state of shock, didn't notice the brunette going down and so, made no move to catch him.

Draco had a huge Cheshire grin on his face as he listened to all of the reactions. While the vast majority held the same opinion as Harry, there were the occasional outbursts of jealous and disapproved nature. There were also exclamations from both males and females on both sides saying that one wasn't good enough for the other. It didn't escape Draco's notice that three people were standing off to the side with smug 'took them long enough' looks on their faces. He slightly raised an eyebrow in question, but the only answer he got in return was a nod and a dismissive wave of and elegantly manicured hand. That was ok though. He'd get his answers after he danced with Hermione.

"Well darling I think we made our entrance."

"I dare say we did. I will cherish the look of pure horror on Po-Harry's face forever. I say it was well worth the wait." The music started up again, as though just realizing that it stopped. Draco turned to Hermione. "May I have this dance Ma'am?"

"It would be my pleasure, dear Sir." She slipped her hand lightly into his and let him pull her onto the dance floor.

"Enervate" was all she said as she walked passed Harry and Kevin, who was cradling the brunette head on his lap, trying with little success to get him to wake up naturally. Harry woke with a start and before he was able to ask what happened, he saw Hermione and Draco walking away together. The only thing he said after that was "I need a drink." Kevin laughed and helped him back up once more.

Draco left Hermione once they finally found an empty space on the floor. He was gone only a moment, but it was enough to peak her interest. She didn't bother worrying about it as she knew that she'd find out about it sooner or later. When Draco returned, he pulled her body close to his and they started to rotate slowly on the spot. All to soon the slow song ended, and another started. Draco softly whispered into her ear "listen to this song" and so she focused her attention on the melody coming out of the magical speakers. Her small gasp told Draco that she recognized the song. He hoped she would remember it; she was the one that introduced him to Muggle country music, early in their relationship.

"You did this?" he nodded against her hair "Why?"

"Because I felt this song fit our relationship rather well. I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world yet you continue to believe that you're nothing special. It's you I want to hold in my arms every chance I get, but you won't believe me when I say that I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives, but you're scared that I'll leave when I find someone 'better'. Three weeks ago you asked me what I saw in you, that certain something that you can't hide, no matter how hard you try. Remember?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts. Listen to the lyrics, really listen. Then maybe you will finally understand what I've been telling you all along." He happened to time his response so that the chorus was just starting.

i You can't hide beautiful,

You can't hide wonderful.

There's nothing she has to do,

It just comes natural.

She makes it look easy,

I love what she does to me.

No way to disguise,

The way that she shines

You can't hide beautiful… /i 

"You have a natural beauty that shines through all of the ugliness of the world. Everyone sees it even when they won't admit it. You're fun to be around, and you definitely keep life interesting. People are attracted to you but they can't understand why they can't stand to hate you, even when they really want to."

"I do see that now. Thank you for opening my eyes, Draco."

In a spur of the moment decision, Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss on the lips. As most people had returned to their dancing, they didn't notice the gesture, but notable spectators did; Namely Ron and Lavender, Pansy and Blaise, and Harry, as he was helped up once again by Kevin after tripping on the long hem of his robes.

Harry and Pansy had looks of disgust on their faces. Both the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor brain noticed the looks, but neither cared at the moment. They were too busy paying attention to each other, lost in their own little world. Everyone else's pride could wait until later.

"So now that we're 'out' can I write home to my parents and tell them that we're getting married, or is that waiting until we officially announce it?"

"Considering I need to talk to your dad before we do anything, I think it's a safe bet that they will find out before everyone else. But I promise you that when we are officially engaged the whole world will know about it, Muggle and magical."

"Sounds like a plan to me" Hermione snuggled into Draco's chest and they continued to rock to the soft music playing in the background."

"You know you really can't hide beautiful." He whispered into her ear. 

"I know that now. Will you love me forever so that I don't forget?"

"Absolutely. Forever and a day, right?"

"Right."


	4. Alternate Ending

Alt ending just for Tash

A/N #1 This is completely AU to my AU… my friend asked for a crazy alternate ending so here it is. This was just a crazy little plot that she put in my head, and I thought it would be funny to see what others think of it. THIS IS IN NO WAY TO BE TAKEN SERIOULSY!!!!!!

A/N #2 I'm a poor writer wannabe that can't even finish paying off her trip let alone have enough to own Harry's world. Every single character belongs to Ms JK Rowling (except Kevin.. he's MINE!!! Well Harry's.. oh you know what I mean..) Just go read the story!

DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMH

So you all expected Draco and Hermione to live happily ever after once they revealed their relationship to the school. Draco would talk to Dr. Granger, and Hermione would get her blue Emerald. They would be married with all of their friends and family in attendance, and Harry along with Pansy would come around and be happy for the couple. Right?

Wrong.

Fairy tales don't happen in real life. Yes Draco talked to Hermione's parents, and yes they got engaged. Yes, the wedding was all set and planned down to the last frozen flame sculpture. Yes both Hermione and Draco were happy and all set to be man and wife for the rest of their lives.

Then cruel life steps in and intervenes…

It happened the day of the wedding. Ron had agreed to be a groomsman and Blaise was Draco's Best Man. Harry still hadn't come around and refused to talk to anyone a part of the wedding, including Ron. Pansy was still being a bitch claiming that Hermione had put him under a spell, and that one day Draco would be hers again, and she would have control of the Malfoy fortune.

The groom and company got to the altar, and just as Hermione was walking down with her father, Harry came crashing through the stained glass window riding Buckbeak

"Harry are you crazy? You just crashed into the middle of my wedding!! What the hell is wrong with you???"

"Hermione, I'm sorry I never said anything before, but I was so confused, and I thought I loved Kevin, but I don't and now we've broken up, and I've come to realize in the months that we haven't spoken, that I miss you, and I love you. I'm going crazy very quickly without you Mione. Please marry me instead"

"Harry are you stoned? Is that why your doing this? I love Draco and I'm marrying him. I love you Harry, but only as a sister could love her brother. Nothing more."

"If you won't marry me then there's no point in me staying."

"Damned right Potter. Just who do you think you are trying to sabotage our wedding? Be gone, and until you can act like a sane human being I don't want to see you near me, my soon-to-be wife, or any of our friends. Understood?"

"Crystal clear. Do you mind if I take a small piece of the wedding as a souvenir then? Since I'm unable to stay for the ceremony or reception?"

"If you must, just make sure it's something discreet… Wouldn't want a huge chunk of the decoration missing because you can't act civil."

Instead of answering, Harry just nudged Buckbeak closer to the altar, and just as he got up behind Hermione, he snatched her up, and took of into the air.

Before anyone could even react he was out the window and halfway across the parking lot, with Hermione in tow.

People everywhere were throwing stunning spells at the creature, but Harry, being an exceptional flyer, managed to dodge them all, and get away.

So your all thinking that Hermione tried everything in her power… and yes I know she has quite the arsenal... probably wound up getting away from the Crazy Boy-Who-Lived-Again-And-Again, but you'd be wrong about that too. You see it wasn't Hermione that was casting spells to keep her other half, but Ron…

He knew that Harry Loved Hermione, and that Hermione was more than likely to return the feelings, so he and Lavender came up with this plot to convince Hermione that she loved Draco, since Ron knew that he'd been infatuated with her since the very beginning.

Ron put Hermione under a spell that compared with Imperious, but didn't carry the life sentence, convincing her that she did not love Harry. He then cast the same spell on Harry making him think that he batted for his own team, and so Harry went after Kevin.

Ron was thrilled that his plan had worked out so well, but the moment Hermione was thrown over Buckbeak's rump the spell started to fade. Once she and Harry were far enough away from the church, the spell shattered completely, leaving Hermione with her own thoughts and feelings for the first time in 3 years. Hermione realized just how much her feelings had grown over time, and so she and Harry, took Buckbeak back to Hagrid, then Apparated to the Bahamas, where they spent the rest of their days happily selling magic-made shell jewelry to the tourists.

THE END!

Oh wait... I forgot to tell you what happened to Draco and the others, didn't I?

Well, Ron and Lavender did finally get married after she got knocked up, and Molly forced them into marriage at wandpoint.

Draco was heartbroken at the thought of never seeing his love again, and Kevin also staying at the heartbreak hotel, comforted his fair-haired friend… both emotionally, and physically. Eventually, Draco grew to love Kevin, and after 4 years of dating, they bonded in a legal magical ceremony.

They didn't end up in this little story, but Neville and Luna got together, and have been married since the end of her 7th year, as well and Ginny and Cho, (they also had being Harry's ex-girlfriend in common) they bonded eight months before Draco and Kevin did.

Albus Dumbledore died after choking on a lemon drop, and the Weasley Twins finally got the last laugh when they dropped a full cauldron of diluted shampoo on Snape's head, finally getting his hair clean.

Everyone else? Well... they're just not important enough to warrant mentioning…

Ok now it's the end…

Honestly…

Go Home!!

Shows Over!!

The theaters empty!!

Don't make me call security…

That's it... Lucius!! Bella!!! We have people that won't leave the story!!!

CRUCIO!!!!!!!!!


End file.
